Juguete escocés
by Murderdn
Summary: ¿Que se siente haber perdido el propio control de tu vida? ¿Qué se siente saber que lo que querías controlar ahora te controla? ¿Qué se siente ser el juguete de un niño escocés de trece años? Dime Alfred... ¿Qué se siente? USxScotland. Shota. Evento.


Pareja extraña, lo sé, dedicada al evento USxScotland del 24, tenía el fic, pero no el tiempo para subirlo.

Nadita me pertenece.

Como saben, al menos las que leen, suelo tratar temas shotas, así que prepárense para ver pequeños pelirrojos malvados e insinuaciones de sexo. Si no les gusta por favor no lea, u.u…

* * *

La primera impresión fue algo errada, la primera impresión nunca debió existir en él. Alfred F. Jones había podido hasta con quinceañeros rebeldes que prenden fuego a la casa de sus padres si no los dejaban salir, lidió con un niño que bien podría ser el próximo sicario a domicilio indestructible de la generación junto a incontables infantes que parecían más mutaciones mentales que humanos, lidió con cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa y todas su armas de niñero, lograba domarlos paso a paso y se los entregaba a sus padres hechos una dulzura con pies y corazones flotantes de color Barbie que se negaban a soltarlo. El joven de veinte años creía que podría con cualquier niño u adolescente. Pero tentó a su suerte. Demasiado... con aquel demonio de ojos de basilisco y sonrisa irreal.

-Hola...-susurró el americano extendiendo su mano.

El chiquillo dio un pequeño paso, agachó la cabeza e hizo que sus ojos danzaran en diferentes direcciones, inspeccionando al ser que tenía delante y dando una sonrisa alargada, con vivacidad.

Alfred en tanto, se sorprendió de la elegancia y esmero con la que el adolescente de trece años le tomó su mano, encorvando un poco su cuerpo para ocultar algo de su rostro en el cabello fuego que tenía, Jones lo encontró lindo, por un momento, tuvo la impresión de que era un chico seguro de sí mismo, ahora, el menor se mostraba algo tímido, con una voz bajita y suave con un toque... extraño en ella, el americano sólo sonrió y el pequeño lo tanteó con los ojos una vez más, de pies a cabeza. En silencio.

El americano no esperó que aquella inocente mirada fuera sólo un cálculo de aquel muchacho escocés, estaba examinando a la víctima, a la presa, al nuevo juguete que se mecería entre sus brazos mientras se escucha un vals demasiado adulto en labios precoces.

Scott Kirkland, ese era su nombre, escocés y adorablemente pelirrojo, algo problemático según su madre, no era el único hermano tampoco, pero al menos era el único que permanecía con su madre. Arthur... creía que era el nombre del menor junto a dos gemelos que se fueron con su padre, la pareja estaba divorciada, el único que quedó con la figura materna fue el primogénito de los hermanos.

El niño era un encanto, tímido, adorable, Alfred jugaba con él y le contaba historias de su universidad que le ocurrían antes de venir a cuidarlo, como eran sus compañeros y profesores, el escocés sonreía interesado y pidiendo detalles con ocurrencia y curiosidad infantil. El mayor adoraba venir a verlo, tan hermoso, inocente y frágil, tenía una sonrisa encantadora y era bastante cariñoso, le besaba las mejillas y se sentaba junto a él sobre su regazo con una sonrisa prolongada y una mirada devastadoramente hermosa, perfecta. Fue a los cuatro meses de aquellos constantes mimos a Scott que el niñero empezó a sentirse... extraño, más cuando el menor rozaba imperceptiblemente sus labios por el borde de su boca, pero siempre aparentando dar un beso en la mejilla. Las veces en que se acomodaba en él parecieron más y más incomodas, como el menor refregaba sus brazos en la camisa holgada y hacía caminos inocentes con la yema de sus finos dedos, suspirando con fuerza mientras decía su nombre entrecortado.

Como deslizaba sus manos en sus piernas y arrimaba su trasero sobre los genitales de Jones.

En la oscuridad, en el morbo y en la soledad algo nacería, un sentimiento que lo condenaría para siempre, nadie debe enamorase de esa bestia con traje de cordero.

-Scotty... -suspiró con demencia. -Mngg... eres tan lindo Scotty.-allí estaba, jadeando patéticamente, sumergido en la habitación de su departamento de soltero universitario con pocos fondos, clamando el nombre de aquel chico cuando se masturbaba.

No supo cuando llegó a ese punto, primero eran los insinuantes besos de Scotty en sus mejillas, luego su ropa, apretada y escasa, incluso cuando se paseaba con uno de sus típicos kilt, antes un hecho gracioso ahora era todo un morbo. No entendía qué le pasaba, quizás la mirada gustosa de Kirkland, tal vez esa voz caramelo en suspiros.

Apretó más sus dedos en su miembro, formando una cueva apretando el falo endurecido por sus caóticas fantasías, simulando un orificio apretado y estrecho, virgen, todo iba bien hasta allí, hasta que cerró los ojos y la voz carrasposa y erótica del pelirrojo divagó por su mente con el níveo cuerpo desnudo entre sus dedos. Alfred maldijo con fuerza, se corrió después de tres frotadas fuertes al sólo imaginarse esa cabellera fuego removiéndose al ritmo de sus embestidas.

-Scott...-siguió murmurando. -Esto...está mal, Scott.

El americano se revolvió los cabellos con desesperación, ni siquiera era gay, quizás no tener novia y lo cariñoso que es aquel escocés lo estaba afectando y confundiendo. Frunció las cejas, tenía que tener voluntad, sólo debía decirle a Kirkland que aquellas cosas le incomodaban, el pelirrojo es un adolescente comprensivo y educado, aprende de los errores y no crítica mucho, entenderá.

Entenderá...

Debía de hacerlo.

-Se puede...mal entender Scotty.-llegó a decir el americano con voz seria atípica en él.

-Mal entender...-susurró y repitió suavemente el escocés, sus ojos se clavaron en los azules como cuchillos que desgarraban la carne. Presa de un extraño sentimiento desagradable.

-Exacto... lo lamento. Aún así, sabes que te seguiré queriendo mi cejón pelirrojo ¿Verdad? -le sonríe, sabe que el niño no entenderá lo que busca al hacer que detenga esos indecorosos besos y esos toques que encienden y hacen crecer algo en su interior.

Después del pedido de Alfred, el escocés se ha mantenido en silencio, uno algo extraño, su mirada ya no es inocente, es decaída y mortífera, Alfred es iluso, según él, debe ser una formar extraña de verlo, nada más, quizás es porque nunca ha visto a Scotty molesto o triste, quizás así era, callado, quiso abrazarlo, pero eso no haría más que empeorar las cosas.

-¿Quieres jugo y galletas Alfred? Las hice para ti... hace poco, hoy íbamos a tener nuestra cuarta pijamada...¿Recuerdas? -susurra suave, su voz es fría y opaca.

El americano no le da importancia, aún cree que es pena del escocés, se equivoca. Es amargura, es enfado e ira. No quiere que el juguete se vaya de sus manos... y tanto que le costó cubrir sus sonrisas venenosas y las palabras que quería dedicarle a ese imbécil que se quiere creer el bueno.

-Está bien Scotty, trae ese banquete... de seguro estará delicioso viniendo de ti.

-¿Por que yo te parezco delicioso, verdad?

-¿Eh? -el americano no escucho. Sólo vio la sonrisa alargada y exquisita de ese escocés mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Poco después llegó el pecaminoso banquete servido con inocencia en una bandeja de la madre de Scotty con diseño de flores tropicales.

Alfred recordaba pocas cosas de aquella noche, recordaba las galletas y el jugo insípido de color olivo que igual tomó por el escocés, recuerda haber tenido otro de sus sueños húmedos después de marearse un poco y llegar a una cama ajena de colores oscuros donde resonaba una risita. Recuerda a ese niño desnudo y agitado sentándose arriba de su miembro luego de que debió acariciarlo y frotarlo con los dedos húmedos dentro de su interior, recuerda con fascinación lo estrecho y delicioso que era, como lo consumía su deliciosa entrada, devorando cada gota virgen en ese cuerpo, la sonrisa entrecortada y prolongada en los labios del pequeño, como lo arremetía hasta cansarse y los gemidos se arrancaban de la garganta escocesa mientras apretaba las piernas jóvenes y comprimía el miembro americano rasguñando la espalda americana.

Mordiendo los hombros y el cuello con desesperada inocencia, insertando con locura sus uñas en la carne que se disponía libre en la espalda ancha del norteamericano.

Los cabellos húmedos que se pegaban en su frente por la excitación y el sudor del sexo. Jones se corrió con fuerza en el chico al ver sus pómulos sonrojados y su boca entreabierta mientras sus filosos ojos parecían controlarlo, fue extrañamente placentero, como cuando se masturbaba pensando en él. Luego del momento llegó lo incierto.

-Ahora no escapas, ahora eres mío.-la sonrisa era siniestra y las manos más pequeñas tomaron su rostro despectivamente, como si fuera un objeto.

El adolescente sonrió satisfecho y se levantó gimiendo un poco al sentir aún la dureza de Jones en su interior, sintiendo como abandonaba su cuerpo aún húmeda con la semilla de Alfred. Sus brazos se entrelazaron en el pecho del americano emitiendo un bostezo desinteresado, Jones le siguió el ritmo quedando dormido. Era un extraño…muy extraño sueño, pero pronto todo aquello se acabaría, dejaría de pensar en aquellas cosas tan morbosas respecto a un niño. Él y Scotty volverían a ser los mismos, niñero y niño.

Fantasías cubiertas demasiado irreales, al menor le gusta que las cosas se pudran, que el mundo entre en caos, desde pequeño no es del todo normal, bueno, todo se debe al amigo hijo de puta de su padre y a su insípido hermano menor, Arthur Kirkland, pero… ¿A quién le importa? Si finge lo suficiente, ni esa calida sonrisa americana buscaría más que placer y sexo de su fingida inocencia.

A cambiar los roles, suavemente, ahora el menor moverá a la marioneta.

Alfred despierta con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, como si tuviera una resaca. No recuerda tomar nada… sólo el jugo de Scotty junto a sus galletas, mira la habitación, un color oscuro y opaco, un poco de olor a cigarro… ¿Cigarro? ¿Quién en esa casa fumaba? Recuerda vagamente que los primeros días que estuvo allí sentía el olor a tabaco impregnado a veces en unas cuantas paredes pero cesó a la semana, ahora, volvía a sentir la fragancia, más cerca, más toxica mientras se deslizaba a sus pulmones… ¿Estaría en una fiesta extraña? ¿Dejó a su pequeño pelirrojo solo? ¿Cómo fue posible? Abrió los ojos en una habitación que se le hacía vagamente familiar, los póster amontonados, en una repisa varios discos, una gaita ya desecha colgando en la parte superior de la pared central, los ojos suavemente abiertos, volteó y vio el rostro del muchacho que estaba de espaldas sujetando su cabeza con las manos mientras mantenía un cigarrillo en la boca, su blanco cuerpo totalmente desnudo, una delgada sábana se dignaba a tapar una pantorrilla y la mayoría de su trasero.

La voz decayendo cuando trataba de hablar, las cejas hundiéndose en angustia y luego una sonrisa, una negativa, necesitaba escucharla. La cara de tranquilidad indiferente del menor le destrozaba más.

-¿F-umas?-pregunta estúpida inquirida por unos labios nerviosos, Scott alzó una ceja suavemente, sin responder.

Mierda.

-Lo hago, desde los once años, un compañero me enseñó, relaja los nervios…-aspiró nuevamente el cigarrillo, lo sacó de su boca con elegancia y sonrió de una manera algo siniestra.-También dicen que es agradable…después del sexo.

Los labios apretados, esperando un destello y un despertador ruidoso, sentirse sofocado por los rayos de luz en la mañana, porque era otro día en la universidad, aquello debía estar pasando, aquello era una pesadilla, el chico se movió un poco hasta quedar sentado en posición de indio, no parecía importarle estar desnudo frente a los ojos del mayor, Alfred retrocedió con miedo al mirar que un líquido extraño escurría de entre las piernas del menor. No, ¡No maldita sea! Ayer fue un sueño, ayer no fue real, ayer las cosas empezarían a cambiar, Kirkland es buen chico, uno lindo y algo tímido, él no…no podría haberle hecho eso a Scott.

Scott sólo dio una calada más profunda y apretó el cigarrillo contra el velador izquierdo que ya tenía una pequeña hendidura por las reiteradas veces que el menor hacía eso, Jones se sentía engañado, en una realidad alterna, aquello no es lo que conoció.

-Arthur odiaba a Papá…-suspiró un momento, ciñendo su mirada a un punto particular en la pieza desaborida.-Él llegó antes que tú, él era mi juguete… ¿Te cuento algo increíble? Él me odiaba más a mí de lo que odiaba a mi padre… que golpeaba a mi madre, que a su puto amigo enfermo... ¿Puedes creerlo Alfred? ¿Puedes creer con la facilidad con la que se escapa lo que amo? ¿Cómo se escapa mi padre, al que quise destrozar? Y eso hombre… ese asqueroso viejo… -le mira fijamente, no busca respuesta de los labios del mayor, se regocija en su cara de malestar, de dolor, de sufrimiento y angustia.

-¿No lo sabes, eh?-susurró suavemente. -No deberías, el punto es que…ahora eres mío.

El mayor no entendía, el escocés tomo una videograbadora y la hizo rodar en sus manos por unos segundos, la prendió suavemente y le subió el volumen con una risa venenosa. Alfred se puso tenso, temblaba, no, veía como estaba haciéndolo con Scott en su cama, escuchar sus jadeos, se llevó una mano a la boca mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y comenzaba a temblar con asco, asco de sí mismo, de lo que hizo, pero más que nada… dolido, dolido con ese pelirrojo ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué necesitaba humillarlo de esa forma? ¿Por qué aquello está grabado? Ese niño lo hizo a propósito, era un juego, un demente juego.

Quizás…si estaba un poco enamorado de su Scotty…quizás fue demasiado bueno engañándolo, quizás su mentira lo tocó muy profundo.

Atrapado, realmente atrapado.

-No te pongas así, Alfred. Me agradas un poco, jugaremos… a los juegos de anoche, a los juegos de un mañana…del pasado, no te asustes.

-¿Quién ere-eres?-tembló apretando los labios hasta rompérselos, el escocés sonrió con encanto.

-Me lo dijeron… mi madre me lo dijo, llegaría un niñero que podría lidiar conmigo, al que no le importaría sólo el dinero, si no verme feliz… "educarme"-susurró las palabras corrosivamente. -¿Educarme eh? Es lindo… descubrí que si te importo un poco… eras tan feliz viéndome, fantaseando conmigo.

-No…-tiritaba el niñero volteando el rostro y agachando la cabeza, Scott bajó la vista unos segundos.

Se acerco al americano y pasó sus brazos desnudo por su cuello, suavemente, con delicadeza, Alfred aún conservaba las ganas de vomitar, apretaba los labios, era el primer niño que le hacía esto… sería el primero y el último la verdad, Scott Kirkland no comparte jamás a sus juguetes después de que tienen su nombre escrito, el menor se acercó suavemente a la oreja del mayor.

-Así… te quedarás por siempre. Si te atreves a dejarme…te destrozaré. –rozó esta vez su mejilla contra la de Alfred, quien permanecía inmóvil, sólo volvió a temblar cuando los labios rojizos tocaron los suyos y el menor le exigió un beso que no bastó para calmar la hoguera que renacía.

Atrapado.

Era primavera y hacía más frío que otros años. Scott Kirkland tenía quince años ya, un poco más alto, aún así más bajo que el americano, Alfred esperaba en la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa, el escocés se puso las gruesas botas, lo ha hecho esperar aproximadamente media hora en la calle, se acomoda un piercing y se relame los labios sutilmente. Se revuelve el cabello y observa por la ventana la vista pagada y muerta del mayor mientras ríe, le sigue excitando como cuando era niño. Jones no tenía vida, el escocés se la había arrebatado esa noche, Scott lo sabe, también sabe que el mayor sigue enamorado de él. No le importa, a veces lo consiente y le hace creer que son una pareja más normal, más allá de que Alfred lo coja y diga una que otra palabra romántica. Pero… más allá no le importa, o quizás sí, y trata de evitar el sentimiento.

Deja de pensar en ello, es estúpido.

Lo único que le importa es conservar su juguete… por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Es para el evento, con amor, aunque chicas… ya saben, prefiero a un Sexy y shota Arthur. En cuando al pequeño Scotty… me lo imagino bien hijo de puta incluso a esa edad, además de que ya venía un poco ralladito por su anterior vida.

Un comentario nunca mata. Besos *3*


End file.
